The purpose of the invention is to provide an apparatus for transporting large objects such as vehicles. Vehicle transport systems, commonly referred to as tow trucks, have been evolving in parallel with the automobile. There are several classifications of towing equipment, including a boom, a hook and chain, a wheel-lift, a flatbed, and an integrated system.
A boom is generally utilised for recovering vehicles that are in a ditch, culvert, over an embankment, or any place the vehicle cannot be safely backed-up to. A boom may or may not be used for towing a recovered vehicle.
A hook and chain, also known as a “sling” or “belt lift”, loops chains around the vehicle frame or axle, which is drawn aloft by a boom winch to rest against a pair of heavy rubberized mats so the customer's vehicle can be towed on its other axle. In today's environment, the use of slings is very limited, as they are known to scratch bumpers of cars. They are generally used for towing vehicles that have been in an accident or have one or two of the front or rear wheels missing or for pickup trucks and other vehicles that have steel bumpers
A wheel-lift evolved from the hook and chain technology, utilizing a large metal yoke that is fitted under the front or rear wheels to cradle them. The wheel-lift raises the front or rear end of the vehicle off the ground by a pneumatic or hydraulic hoist so it can be towed. This apparatus generally picks up the drive wheels of the vehicle (i.e. the front wheels if it is front wheel drive, the rear wheels if it is rear wheel drive). The lift only touches the tires, limiting any risk of damage to the towed vehicle.
A flatbed, also referred to as a rollback or a slide back carrier provides a carrier body placed over the entire trailer portion of a truck. The bed can be hydraulically inclined and moved to ground level, allowing the customer's vehicle to be placed onto the carrier body under its own power or pulled by a winch.
An integrated lift, also referred to as a “Self Loader” Snatcher, Quick Pick or Repossession Truck, integrates a boom and wheel-lift into a single unit. The integrated lift is generally installed onto light duty trucks to repossess vehicles or move illegally parked vehicles. Most have controls for the apparatus inside the cab of the tow truck to make quick pickup possible without the loss of time to exit the truck to manually hook up the vehicle.
These are the most common arrangements, but are by no means exclusive; as there are flatbed units that offer a wheel-lift, boom trucks that can recover but not tow, and wheel-lift units that offer a combination boom with sling.
Flatbed carriers utilize a slide and tilt mechanism that is integrated into the trailer portion of a chassis frame of a truck. The flatbed is coined from a flat carrier body used to load and transport a vehicle. The system is operated via a series of hydraulic pistons. One hydraulic piston adjusts the position of the carrier body along a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. A second hydraulic piston rotates the carrier body between a loading angle and a transporting angle. The carrier body is a single, planar surface. The carrier body needs to be positioned into a transport configuration, wherein the carrier body is drawn forward, locking the body into position via a pair of locking pins or receptacle located on the trailer portion of the frame, proximate the cab. A wheel lift may also be integrated onto some flatbed carriers. The wheel lift is affixed to the flatbed carrier frame as an appendage thereof.
Flatbed or slideback carriers have been utilised for transporting vehicles since the late 1960's. Wheel lifts were developed for transporting vehicles in the 1980's. The wheel-lift was integrated into the slideback carrier and is dependent upon the carriers articulating support structure as its operative and structural support mechanism.
One shortcoming of the currently available configuration is the designs limitations. Each of the carrier body assemblies for creation of a flatbed vehicle transportation truck is limited in that the design is specific to the configuration of the receiving vehicles construction. The variety of donor vehicles and imposed conflicts between each of the wide range of different truck chassis frame configurations and safety standards in the market place limit the interchangeability between product designs. This directs the carrier body manufacturer to make available a series of designs for specific or potential donor vehicles. Additionally, the balance of the distribution chain is challenged to inventory and support many varieties of form factors to support the possible donor vehicles. A single design that is adaptable to any donor vehicle is desirable.
A second shortcoming of the currently available configuration is the need to reinforce or modify the structure of the donor truck's chassis frame prior to mounting a non-affixed articulating type of truck body similar to the flatbed carrier assembly. Structural modifications to the donor vehicle's chassis frame can impact the vehicle's warranty, any prior government design approvals, certifications, and the like. Significant considerations need to be made prior to making any structural changes to the donor vehicle. A carrier body assembly that avoids any modifications to the donor vehicle's chassis frame is desirable. A design that can be integrated onto light and medium duty trucks is desired.
A third shortcoming of the currently available carrier configuration is the requirement of a long carrier body length who's structural mass is abnormally overextended by design beyond the vehicle's rear axle and suspension members during over the road transport mode, in order to achieve a respectable loading angle when the distal end of the carrier body is in contact with the ground or load receiving surface, and is longer than required to support the overall wheel base of a vehicle such as an extended pick up truck or an oversized luxury car, such as a Rolls Royce, during transport. Normally, the carrier body is required to be positioned fully retracted, thus engaging locking pins prior to transporting any vehicles. This configuration is considered overkill for the majority of smaller or medium cars and vans. These longer towing vehicles with an extended rear overhang are disproportionally balanced, are less stable, and are heavier, thus resulting in higher fuel costs. These longer towing vehicles are also less maneuverable than shorter vehicles, particularly in tight areas such as cities. A carrier body assembly that can be integrated onto a donor vehicle with a shorter overall dimension is desirable.